leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Sailor |jpname=ふなのり |jptranslit=Funanori |jptrans=Sailor |image=VSSailor PE.png|size=225px |caption=VS model from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |intro=Generation I |games= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |gender=Male |members=Eldritch |anime=EP274 Hoenn Alone! |manga=''Danger: High Voltorb'' ( ) The Legendary Pokémon, Captured ( ) }} A Sailor (Japanese: ふなのり Sailor) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation I . Originally they were often depicted as burly men in sailor suits flexing their muscles, though their actual physical shape varies between games. In , a sailor named Eldritch plays a minor part in the game's storyline. They usually specialize in Pokémon, with the exception of using and the evolution family. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Sailors battled outside of Gyms will award three s along with prize money upon being defeated. Appearance Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow }} }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation III)/Sailor Pokémon Emerald }} }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/Sailor Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen INTL}} INTL}} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation IV)/Sailor Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV)/Sailor Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} }} }} }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} s|2|057|Primeape|42|067|Machoke|42}} }} s|2|060|Poliwag|18|066|Machop|18}} s|1|060|Poliwag|18}} }} s|1|072|Tentacool|18}} s|1|079|Slowpoke|18}} s|2|054|Psyduck|18|060|Poliwag|18}} s|2|086|Seel|18|066|Machop|18}} }} s|1|079|Slowpoke|18}} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness In the anime A appeared in Hoenn Alone!, where he helped battle . He was called a captain in the English dub. Another Sailor briefly appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!, where he helped the of the ship Ash, , and were riding on investigate Mrs. Ripple's lost jewel. He did this by interrogating Mr. Shaw. Another Sailor appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!, where he had a against and his , but lost. Pokémon in a battle against and his , but was defeated by Lycanroc's . Blastoise's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja= |en=Roger Callagy (SM027) }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History In Danger: High Voltorb, a group of sailors are the S.S. Anne's guards. They are seen carrying boxes to the ship. A Sailor is seen in command of the Seagallop Ferry, transporting the protagonists from island to island. In Epilogue, a Sailor makes a cameo by appearing in one of the ships heading to the . In Crafty Carnivine and Floatzel and Jetsam, Sailors are seen in the Pastoria Gym. In the latter round, Crasher Wake orders the Sailors to dive in the water of Pastoria Gym to save from drowning, but it turns out she left the water by herself without needing their help. Sailor Eldritch appears in this chapter, where he runs a boat transportation service, the S.S. Sinnoh. Sailor Eldritch is mentioned again along with his family by Palmer. Another Sailor briefly appears in the . Pokémon Here is a listing of the Pokémon the Sailor from the Platinum chapter has: only appeared with its Trainer taking a stroll at the . None of Wingull's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In The Legendary Pokémon Captured, a Sailor tells Byron, Hareta, and Riley about an explosion that went on at Lake Valor. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=水手 |zh_cmn=水手 |fr=Marin |de=Matrose |it=Marinaio |ko=선원 |pl=Marynarz |pt=Marinheiro |es=Marinero |vi=Thủy thủ }} Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon *